duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Protean
Protean---- Level 1 • Gleam of Red Eyes The vampire may see in the dark. When she is using this power, her eyes glow red. This change takes one turn to complete. Level 2 • Wolf Claws By spending one blood point, the vampire may grow one-inch claws on her fingers, which do aggravated damage. This change takes one turn to complete. Level 3 • Earth Meld By spending one blood point, the vampire may sink into the ground, gaining shelter from sunlight. This only works on earth; this power may not be used on concrete, asphalt, or even earth under a linoleum floor. Level 4 • Shadow of the Beast By spending one blood point over three turns, the vampire can transform into a wolf or a bat. This may also be done by spending three blood over one turn, if the vampire’s generation allows it. Level 5 • Form of Mist By spending one blood point over three turns, the vampire can transform into a mist. This mist may not be separated by wind, but it can be moved by it, and Potence must be used to resist being blown around. This may also be done by spending three blood over one turn, if the vampire’s generation allows it. Level 6 • Adaptibility (Clanbook:Gangrel) The vampire may survive and function in a particular extreme environment, such as extreme cold, underwater, etc. The environment in which the vampire may exist is chosen when she learns this power, and may not subsequently be changed. Level 6 • Flesh of Marble The vampire’s skin, while retaining its usual flexibility, is as hard as stone, and she will take only half-damage (round down) from everything except fire and sunlight. Level 6 • Earth Control The vampire may move around in the earth, as if swimming in it. Chases under earth may be resolved by both parties making Strength + Athletics rolls. Level 7 • Homunculus By pulling some flesh from the back of her mouth, the vampire may summon a three-inch-tall copy of herself, which has a personality that is a warped version of her own. This creature lacks disciplines, will die if it runs out of blood or suffers two levels of aggravated wounds, burns one blood point per hour, and may hold three blood points at a time. Level 7 • Form of the Ghost By spending a blood point, the vampire can become insubstantial. The vampire’s appearance doesn’t change, she can move as if real, she is not affected by gravity or wind, and she may pass through solid objects. Level 8 • Movement of the Slow Body The vampire may move at an inch per minute, even if she is staked, or would otherwise be unable to move. Level 9 • Dual Form The vampire may split into two weaker versions of herself, unless one of her attributes is at zero. For each new replicant, all attributes are reduced by one, and blood pool and the amount of blood that can be spent are each halved. Unless the character has the appropriate Auspex powers, there is no communication between them beyond intuition. The two characters may reunite by touching, but this is quite nauseating for others to watch. Level 10 • Body of the Sun By spending three blood points, the vampire may turn into a nearly invulnerable fireball, and may remain in this state by spending two blood points per turn. If a target is touched by it, she takes aggravated damage (difficulty 9, wounds of two on resistance roll). If a vampire looks at the vampire for more than one turn, they will be blinded for one hour. The vampire is invulnerable to all physical attack, and sunlight will only hurt her if she botches a Stamina roll, difficulty 6.